Bloody GIR
Bloody GIR 'is a freeze-frame easter egg from ''Invader Zim, and appears as an Echo Fighter of GIR in Lawl What-If. Playstyle Description "Bloody GIR was a very unexpected thing to see in a children’s show. It’s this approach that leads him to being one of the more “in your face” characters on the roster, with a lot of moves that either bring him towards you or bring you towards him. He’s much more of a Zone-Breaker than GIR mainly through his various teleporting moves that allow him to skip an opponent’s zoning attempts." Entrance Easter Egg Bloody GIR appears transparent in the stage's background before teleporting onto it. Special Moves Neutral B: Horrible Nightmare Visions Just like GIR's Neutral B, Bloody GIR locks onto an opponent within range, but this time with a teleport effect. This means while GIR is invisible, he'll be intangible, leading to some quick whiff punishes. Move Origin This move comes from the episode "Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom". After Dib arrives late to class, he claims to have had "horrible nightmare visions" relating to Halloween, which includes his limbs and entire body fading away. Side B: Guess Who Made Waffles? Same Side B as regular GIR's. Bloody GIR throws one of his specially made waffles forward. He can throw 3 different waffles at a random chance. *There's a 3/7 chance he'll throw a plain waffle, which deals normal damage. *There's a 2/7 chance he'll throw a waffle with syrup, which sticks to opponents and halves their speed. *There's a 2/7 chance he'll throw a buttery waffle, which slides across the stage and makes opponents trip. Move Origin While GIR typically has a connection with waffles throughout various parts of the show, this move is mostly based on the episode “Zim Eats Waffles” in which GIR constantly annoys ZIM into trying to get hit to eat them. Up B: Stupidity Waves Same Up B as regular GIR's. Bloody GIR very slowly floats upwards with a wave of stupidity. He'll move in any direction depending on where the control stick is aimed. He'll float for 4 seconds. Move Origin This move comes from the episode “Plague of Babies” where GIR plays around with ZIM’s Stupidity Amplifyer, floating around with its wires stuck in his head. Down B: Time Replacement Piggies Instead of being a throwing item, the piggies are an arcing projectile that teleports the opponent to the user's last location. With their different tossable angles [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Egg_Throw Yoshi's Egg], this can lead to some easy combos and kill confirms. Use them to force people into edgeguard situations. Only one piggy can be launched and then you'll have to wait 5 seconds to launch another. Move Origin Like the regular GIR's down special, this move comes from the episode "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy". At one point a rubber piggy flies into a time portal and replaces Dib's tricycle from when he was younger, causing him to appear unhealthier in the present. Final Smash: GIR goes Even Crazier Bloody GIR knocks an opponent into the data canister. They are then knocked around by their own knowledge before being launched out. Taunts Up: *Dances* "DOODIE-DOODIE-DOODIE-DOODIE-DOODIE-DOODIE". Side: "You must be terminated!" Down: *Stares at the screen* Victory Options Only Victory: *Teleports closer and closer to the screen* Lose: *Highly transparent in the background* Character Bio "Created out of a distaste for Nickelodeon’s abundance of censorship rules, Bloody GIR is one of Invader ZIM’s greatest mysteries and one of the most famous easter eggs in cartoon history. In Lawl, he takes a lot of inspiration from GIR in his “duty mode” and a lot of the more frightening sides of the show. He may just be a single static image, but his influence on the ZIM fandom and his elusiveness in the show is something that’s discussed even to this day." Trivia *'''Bloody GIR has only one Victory Pose, similar to Yeet Sayori, Magikarp, Metal Head, Big Cookie, and Planty the Plant. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:Invader Zim Category:Youtube Poop Category:UnHuman Category:00's Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Zone Breaker Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Light Category:Kids Category:Anti-Villain Category:Unknown Gender Category:Robots Category:Not From Earth Category:Echo FIghter